


That Summer Two Years Ago

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Healing Needs Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: The moment Hajime’s mother got the call both, he and his father, were on high alert. Hajime watched his mother’s face twist into sadness the longer she was on the phone, only nodding here and there while she was listening to the person on the other line.-Hajime intends to keep his promise. No matter what.





	That Summer Two Years Ago

The moment Hajime’s mother got the call both, he and his father, were on high alert. Hajime watched his mother’s face twist into sadness the longer she was on the phone, only nodding here and there while she was listening to the person on the other line.

“Of course. We’ll be over soon.” With a few words of goodbye his mother finally lowered the phone from her ear and Hajime could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He was almost too afraid to ask.

“…Mom?”

Eyes, that were so similar to his own, stared into his and he swallowed down the forming lump in his throat, not in the least being prepared for what his mother was about to say.

“That was…Tooru’s mother.” She said in a quiet voice. “You know, how her father has been in the hospital for a few days now. It’d looked like a common cold, but…”

Hajime didn’t need to hear anymore. Instead he lunged for his phone and unlocked it to see, that he had a few missed calls and message he hadn’t yet read, since he had only gotten up about half an hour ago.

All of them were from Tooru.

He briefly skimmed through the messages. It was the last one he had received, that got him to leave the house without any food in his system and with his pyjama pants and sweat shirt still on.

_[‘Pls Hajime. I need you…’]_

He ignored his parents calling after him.

* * *

“Hajime.” Tooru’s mother looked like she hadn’t slept at all, bags forming under her eyes and the area around them red from the crying. But she still tried to smile at him. “If you’re searching for Tooru. He’s in his room.”

He didn’t run upstairs immediately, but wrapped his arms around the fragile looking woman and held her tight. He could feel her shaking against him and how she was trying to hold herself together.

“I’m so sorry.” Hajime whispered in a hushed voice, rocking them from side to side slightly. Tooru’s mother had always felt like a second mother to him, ever since he had gotten to know her.

After a few moments she slowly pulled away and lifted her hands to cup his cheeks, smiling at Hajime with still watery eyes. “You’re such a wonderful boy, Hajime.” But before he could say anything, she gave him a light shove in the direction of the stairs. “Now go, I know you want to see him.”

Hajime was hesitant to do the first step, but then Tooru’s father stepped into the hallway and his hand was placed onto his shoulder. His eyes didn’t look any better than his boyfriend’s mother’s.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” He spoke with what he hoped was some sort of confidence in his voice, but he wasn’t sure.

“Thank you, son.” Tooru’s father hugged him shortly with one arm wrapped around his shoulders, which Hajime reciprocated without even thinking.

While he made his way upstairs, he could hear his parents arrive. But his mind was already fixated on the path ahead and it broke his heart to hear quiet sobs and whimpers erupt from behind the closed door to his boyfriend’s room.

He didn’t think about knocking, rather turned the knob in a quiet gesture and entered the room with soundless steps.

His eyes immediately fell onto the figure sitting on the bed. Wrapped up in a blanket. Knees drawn to the chest. Shoulders shaking due to the sobs wracking through the figure’s lean body.

No words were spoken when Hajime walked over and gently sat down on the bed. He reached out to the sobbing boy with a goal set in mind, wrapped his arms tightly around a body, that usually was the source of unstoppable strength but now felt small and fragile in his hold.

The moment his hands touched Tooru’s skin, the crying boy threw himself against his boyfriend. Fingers clutching onto his shirt like his life depended on it and heavy sobs erupting from his mouth.

“Haj…Hajime…”

Said boy didn’t say anything, but merely turned his head and kissed the top of Tooru’s head. Nuzzling his nose into the soft, brown locks. He could feel Tooru wanted to say something. So he kept quiet and gave him time.

“I…I should have visited him more often…” It finally broke out of Tooru. “I should have listened to his stories…Should-Should have told him more how much he means to me…I-I hadn’t even visited him since last week, because of exams and practice…I’m…I’m sure coach would have understood if I’d told him…I feel…feel like I just left him hanging…alone…especially after grandma…”

“That’s not true.” Hajime finally spoke up as he rubbed soothing circles into the lower back of his boyfriend. “Your grandfather knew how much he meant to you. He’d always light up every time we came over to visit.”

“But that-”

“Was always the highlight of his day. Just remember how he’d always make sure that we’d have everything we needed. How we ate ice cream together during summer. Or how we would walk with him and his dog back then. Tooru.” He gently lifted his boyfriend’s chin to make the other look at him. “Your grandfather loved you and I’m sure he knows how much you loved him. And if your tears don’t prove, that you cared and still care, then I don’t know what would.”

Tears were still swimming in Tooru’s eyes and Hajime made sure to gently wipe the ones on his cheeks away as he leaned forward, to press a gentle kiss against Tooru’s forehead.

“…Why do you always…always know what to say, Hajime?” Came the whispered question after moments of silence.

“That’s my job.” Hajime replied easily, carding his fingers through Tooru’s soft locks. “Making sure to dry your tears and put a smile back onto your beautiful features. I promised that not only to your parents, when we told them about us, but also to your grandfather.”

“What?”

“While you were playing with Takeru that one summer 2 years ago, when we had just gotten together, your grandfather pulled me aside.” He remembered that moment very clearly. He’d never forget it:

_“Promise me, you’ll make him happy, Hajime. Tooru’s a fragile kid even though he loves to play the tough one.”_

_“Sir…”_

_“But I can see that you really care about him. Love him. You look at him just the way I’d always look at my beloved Mariko, when she was still alive.”_

_“…”_

_“Make sure to keep him smiling, even when I shouldn’t be here anymore one day.”_

_“I promise, sir._

_He’s my everything!”_

“And I tend to keep that promise.” Hajime directed his gaze back down, looking into shimmering galaxies of brown, while lifting his hand to brush his knuckles of Tooru’s red coloured cheeks. “For this lifetime. And beyond.”

A few heartbeats passed until the edges of Tooru’s lips started to rise, a smile forming on his features. Small, but genuine. And Hajime loved to see it.

He leaned down to press a gentle kiss onto those soft lips, that still felt a bit shaky. Hajime knew, that the hurt wouldn’t be gone by tomorrow or the day of the funeral. But he would remain by Tooru’s side, until the sadness would pass into fondness over the memories that remained.

Yes, he would keep his word.

Just like he had promised Tooru’s grandfather that one summer two years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this to let out my bottled up emotions, that I've kept behind a facade for the past week.  
> Today was his funeral. And I just started to write for a bit to calm myself.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> And make sure to tell your loved ones how much they mean to you. <3


End file.
